There has become known from laid-open German patent specification DE 2 640 188 a frame for an escalator, in which an I-beam at each side serves as a longitudinally extending main frame member. Transverse beams and connecting members join the main frame members, forming a main frame of a boxlike construction with solid wall beams.
A disadvantage of structures having a main frame having solid wall beams is that, since the required bending stiffness must increase with an increasing span width, the main frame weight must be of proportionally greater weight to maintain the stiffness. This undesired increase in weight per meter also concerns, for example, outer facing elements for the structure. This increasing relationship places an upper limit on possible span width.
The present invention, avoids the disadvantages and limitations of the prior art and yields an escalator or travelling walkway with a constant weight per meter over a wide range of span widths. In accordance with the invention, the support bodies for the escalator or walkway are provided with underneath bracing members separated from the support bodies, and joined thereto at intervals along the length of the support bodies. The advantages of such a construction include the ability of the main support to retain its constructional height with increasing span width. Thus, escalators or travelling walkways can be constructed with an elegant, slender and light outward appearance, notwithstanding large span widths. Moreover, due to the present construction, material savings result at, for example, the main support and outer facing elements.